


巴甫洛夫的狗

by VelvetCaliban



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetCaliban/pseuds/VelvetCaliban
Relationships: Denji/Hayakawa Aki
Kudos: 7





	巴甫洛夫的狗

刚住进早川家的时候电次晚上总是睡衣柜。那儿被秋拿来放冬装，平日不怎么开，里面堆了叠好的围巾和羊毛衫，还挂着长长的风衣。一旦电次仰躺下来，它的下摆就会扫过他鼻梁，感觉很痒。其时早川秋尚未养成起床查看电次和帕瓦有没有乱踢被窝的习惯，过了两周才发现冬装给搅得一团糟，不免冒着火去问电次放着铺好的床垫不用，爬进衣柜里睡什么劲。电次含混地回答，可是睡外面会很吵啊，此后依然故我。

晚上有什么可吵的？何况十六岁小孩儿身体还有得长，秋认为不能迁就这种古怪的习惯，经常盯着电次躺好才罢休，但依旧难防他半夜挪窝。这场拉锯持续了很久，直到有一次他们三人吃完晚餐，秋在厨房善后时失手摔了只玻璃杯。电次正从冰箱里翻酸奶喝，恰巧站在秋身后，秋让他快退开，碎片很危险，但过了一阵也没听到远离的脚步声。秋不得不回头，随即便看见电次直勾勾地盯着地上的残局。

遭肢解的玻璃反射着白炽灯，光刺在电次面颊上，像发亮发烫的伤疤。他神情漠然，双肩却向前收拢，手臂上的肌肉全都绷紧了，如临大敌。刚刚拿出来的草莓味酸奶已经被捏变了形，粉红色从指缝间渗出来，果粒一点点掉在地板上，发出绵软湿润的声音。啪嗒、啪嗒。

早川秋在那个瞬间明白了电次口中的很吵是什么意思。人造畏惧多么容易，只要将白鼠和刺耳声响联系在一起，小婴儿就会永远害怕软乎乎、毛茸茸的白色东西，连时间也不能彻底摧毁这种恐慌。要想消弱它，只能持续把白鼠放回婴儿眼前，证实从今往后再也不会有巨响伴随。它的湮灭比产生要困难得多，过程很可能痛苦又漫长，而有的人终其一生也没等到可以拯救他的第二只白老鼠。在实验室里，残忍是无菌清洁的，具备抽象意味，受试个体拥有匿名的权力。然而生活中能与玻璃破碎声联系起来的东西恐怕更为危险且实在，人人无所遁形。

电次终于回神，向下瞟了一眼黏糊糊亮晶晶的地板，然后抬头看看秋。他大概在等秋的教训，也可能在等点别的，但秋只是把塑料盒从他手里挖出来，扔进垃圾桶。电次的掌心里还残留下来不少酸奶，秋太清楚他了，警告说：“别舔，去把手洗了，我给你们拿新的。”

电次松了口气，拖长声音回答知道知道，然后退出门去。他情绪来得猛消得也快，到了外头立刻开始和帕瓦抢遥控器，两人争论是要看教育频道还是美食节目，闹得昏天黑地日月无光。早川秋反而留在那儿神游了许久，清理碎片都不专心，结果扎了手。

秋吮干净食指上的血，嘴里的腥味让他意识到电次原来早早习得了表达恐惧有多无用。电锯人一无所惧，那电次成为电锯人以前呢？过的是什么生活？早川秋不知道，但电次在那个瞬间的凝固已经足够刺伤他。

电次看起来咋咋呼呼，骨子里却是近乎超脱的。这是一种习得性超脱，并非佛陀式的厌离娑婆大彻大悟，反而更多见于街头巷尾那些流浪狗身上。对它们来说，长了癞子、翻垃圾堆都不要紧，如果前肢疼痛就自己咬断它了事，摸爬滚打头破血流总有活下去的办法。在这类天生地养、无人问津的生命里，恐惧无法述说自身，且必须尽可能地削减寿数，但悲哀的是它虽然时隐时现，却必然长久存在。

怕归怕，被电了一百回都逃不掉就不会逃了。但还是怕。

当晚电次洗漱完了打算睡下时没在外头看见床褥，于是他拉开衣柜，决定光明正大地缩进去，却发现里面已经铺好了毯子，原本吊在顶上，老挠得他鼻子痒痒的长风衣也不见了。电次转过头，看见靠在房门边上的早川秋。秋神色坦荡地回望他，食指和中指之间夹一根没点燃的烟，好像眼前发生的所有事都理所应当。

电次审视着秋，而秋知道自己正被审视，这个瞬间是某种心照不宣的考验。同样的考验也会发生在猫狗与他们的饲主之间，如果两脚兽有幸合格，它们往后可能会愿意对着他亮出肚皮来，然而只要发现一点错处，这个珍贵的时刻就可能永远崩溃。

电次终于开口抱怨道：“你怎么不出去，我要睡了哎。”

秋关掉灯，临走留了句：“外面会很安静，如果闷就开门。”

电次盯着他的脚后跟消失，知道秋肯定睡前还要到阳台抽一根。

他敞着衣柜门睡了几周，不久便自己把被褥全都拖了出来，时间比秋的预计更短。后来早川家餐具全都换成塑料制，即使摔在地上响声也软软的，秋说免得电次和帕瓦吃饭时叮呤哐啷听着闹心。塑料制餐具大多是儿童用，所以花里胡哨，帕瓦很喜欢，立刻抢了红色碗筷，电次要了橙的，剩下蓝色的给秋。水杯样式也配套，平时摞起来，看电影时就灌满可乐摆在茶几上。茶几边角装了橡胶套，免得两个冒失小孩儿撞破脑袋。

公寓原本装潢简单还空得很，如今东西又细碎又杂，像是真有平凡的一家人正住在里头。

电次明白早川秋安静。即使开始时不知道，如今也该清楚了，所以如果现在仍有什么正喧哗，那肯定是在他自己的脑子里。吵闹的东西不仅可以是声音，还可以是气味、颜色、形象，任何特定的信号，所以电次总爱说话、总爱呲牙咧嘴，仿佛开口就能释放掉它们中的一些。在玛奇玛小姐的怀抱里、与蕾塞谈天的时间里、早川家的生活里，这些信号会减弱，但却并不肯轻易放过他，并且迟早要再度袭来。它们会在他最无防备的时刻闪烁，比如碎玻璃的声响，比如偶然看到的光碟包装。

晚夏的某个黄昏，早川家三人出门租电影，帕瓦一马当先冲进店，竟然撩起帘子跑进了成人区，拣了一堆限制级碟片塞进赶忙跟去阻止她胡闹的秋怀里，上面全标着红红的十八以下谢绝观看。秋和电次拿她没有办法，只得先把帕瓦提溜出去再清理烂摊子。收着收着，电次发现那一大抄纸片漂亮姐姐中间突兀地出现了几个裸身男性，觉得脑子里嗡地一声，差点干呕出来。秋看见他停手，还奇怪他怎么了，结果被电次回头时脸上的神色钉在原处。

“怎么有人看这种东西都能爽？会痛死吧。”

电次和满嘴跑火车的帕瓦不一样，他说疼从来都是因为真的知道疼，他喊臭男人也是因为他们身上真的很臭，或者喜欢把别人弄脏弄臭。他最明目张胆说谎的一次是为了包庇帕瓦。这些早川秋一清二楚。

秋什么都无法回答，只能看着电次把那张碟片扔掉，又继续收拾起来。锐痛在电次身上仅仅撑过数秒。他善于生存，所以也善于忽视、善于遗忘。要是不擅长这些，电次早就完蛋了。

回去的路上电次怕放着帕瓦又出幺蛾子，追在她旁边，秋落到后头。他们平时也总这个走法，但今天秋似乎心不在焉，比往常掉得更远，三人中间缺一段，像留出过长横线的填空题。到家时已经入夜，秋在屋檐下边站定，叫他俩先上楼去开电视自己看，然后掏出烟盒来。

帕瓦拉着电次去挑打算看的碟片，只是电次兴致缺缺。近来他已经渐渐知道秋在什么时候爱抽烟，秋平素消耗很规律，一天五六根，抽得更凶的也有，但并非出于心血来潮。被困宾馆那次，秋巡逻时把身上的香烟全抽得干干净净，最后同姬野前辈借。而姬野前辈死后那阵，秋每天能来上十根，周围云山雾罩，好像立刻就要坐地升仙。电次曾经嫌他抽得这么狠难闻死了，很夸张地当着秋捏鼻子，但秋说你讨厌就最好，别学我烂骨头，边说边走去更远的地方。现在电次越闻越习惯，虽然仍旧讨厌，但嗅到就知道秋在附近，而且秋的烟气不会烫到他的咽喉。学坏和习惯一件坏事都太过容易了。

电次很会举一反三，他能因为帕瓦的胸部明白不是所有女孩的胸部都很色，也可以从关乎香烟的记忆里发现秋在那些时候都不怎么高兴：一旦焦虑、愤怒或难过，秋就会消耗得比平日快。今天已经抽了五根，再多就要超量，但近来没有谁死掉，最大的事儿也只有帕瓦乱跑，似乎犯不着。

帕瓦抽出去一大堆光盘还懒得收拾，两个人花了好久才选完。电次又去厨房倒了三满杯可乐，而房里依然没有秋的人影，于是他把零食饮料都塞去帕瓦腿上，趿着鞋下楼喊秋。秋脚边已经躺了两截烟头，正抿着第三根。他看见电次来，停了一停，就又继续了。电次皱皱鼻子走过去，一语不发抢了他的烟盒，秋过分容易就放手，让电次发现整盒七星竟然已经空空如也。今天有能使秋这么难受的事吗？

秋说：“不是叫你们先上去？选完了？”

电次不想回答，也不知道要如何安慰秋，连秋为什么这幅样子都不晓得。这让他突然有点恼火，所以干脆两步上前把秋嘴里那根也扯走，扔在地上狠狠踩灭。电次看秋做同样的事情有上万回了，如今连打火机都没碰过却学得轻车熟路。

秋定定看他一眼，然后蹲下，用纸巾包起两短一长三截烟头，灰烬证实它们并非奄奄一息，而是真的已经断气。秋把它们团起来，仿佛与此同时失掉了某种支撑的力量。他额头稍稍向前，抵在电次的膝上，姿态很小心又很疲惫。

电次条件反射地想埋怨味道冲死了好恶心臭男人不要碰我，但此刻他脑海里却阒然无声，万籁俱寂。那些刺人的声音气味颜色形象全都消失了，留下非常、非常、非常静谧的瞬息。这种静谧使他埋怨不出，也无需开口。这种静谧来自早川秋。

秋颈侧由于天热覆了层薄汗，而他的的辫子扎在脑后，让电次有点想伸手碰碰它。为了抵抗古怪的诱惑，他抬起头，撞见一对穿制服的高中生情侣在街角驻足，他们大概觉得晚上路灯暗得很，没有谁能看清，于是旁若无人地开始接吻。电次漫无目的神游天外，心想，他们在亲嘴诶，看起来热死了……

留宿北海道的那天夜里，帕瓦闹腾完了睡下以后，电次又感受到同样的静谧。秋因为独臂，不和烟过不去了，改成喝酒。未成年只能点果汁，于是电次坐他对面咬着吸管。秋说他们两人来了这么热闹，自己都没空想事情，电次有些拿不准，但还是回敬道：不客气。这可能是种等价交换，秋把沉淀的安宁赠予他们，他们还了秋别的。

他突然想到六月份那对亲得很夸张的情侣，就没话找话跟秋提起：“早哥你记不记得之前帕瓦在租碟屋里到处乱跑？后来你抽烟的时候有高中生在旁边打啵，我正好看着那个方向，要是给人发现了估计会被当变态吧……”

秋不易察觉地笑了一下：“不是挺好的吗，就算有这么多恶魔，普通人也在上学在恋爱，还将要放暑假，很好啊。”

过了几秒他又说：“如果你真的想，你也可以。”

电次注视着秋，而秋凝望窗外的雪景。室内落针可闻，室外也同样无声。电次认为他大约做了什么决定，只是没法揣测。秋仅年长电次四五岁，心却深太多了，电次探不到底，即使探到底了恐怕也难得善果。

沉默如此精确，但沉默也无可句读。

回到公寓的隔天，早川秋独自穿戴整齐出了门，应当是去办事，电次和帕瓦在家等着他。秋走了，帕瓦又很专心地满沙发滚来滚去，电次百无聊赖，懒洋洋走进厨房翻了翻冰箱，发现草莓酸奶已经喝完，他想，下次要记得买。这时候电话响起，是玛奇玛小姐，她说枪魔人到早川家来了。玛奇玛小姐话音刚落，电次便听见门铃声。

电次明白早川秋安静，所以连按铃也很克制，不疾不徐不多不少整三下。刚刚按铃的人也很克制，不疾不徐不多不少整三下。帕瓦说门口是翘辫男，电次的嗅觉佐证了帕瓦的正确，眼下她难得没有瞎扯谎，可玛奇玛小姐却告诉他，门口不是秋。

电次左右环视，试图寻求某种答案，但他只看到秋的风衣挂在玄关门口。原来当初总弄得人鼻子痒痒的衣服挂到这儿了。然后电次慢慢回过头，视线驻留在厨房里的三只水杯上，红与橙与蓝，各自鲜艳打眼，色相天差地别，摞起来却好像难分难离，亲密无间。

又有人在按铃。叮咚、叮咚、叮咚。这次急了一点，如果敲了两回都没人应，秋也会多着急这么一点的。电次闭上眼深呼吸，无计可施，只得打开了它。

世界涌进来，而他束手就擒，被拖拽到世界中去。

当世界高呼着电锯人是救世英雄的时候，电次木然地抱着秋没有放开。秋身上全是烟味……他一定又到哪里去抽烟了，可是他的骨头明明还没有来得及烂掉。真怪。电次跌在原处呆呆愣愣坐着，直到四课来收拾善后。他看着他们像一群忙碌的工蚁那样有条不紊地清扫现场，安抚居民，把秋抬起，放上担架，盖好白布，准备运走。这些人如此熟悉尸体，处理起来和流水线似的。他们打算离开的前一刻，电次突然要求道：他身上这件衣服留给我吧。四课的人愣住，旋即说好啊，是想留个纪念对吗？还需要点别的什么吗？恭喜你打败了枪魔人噢，电锯。

电次什么都没有回答，只把沾满泥土和血迹的西装带回了家，然后躲入衣柜，关上门。他像很久以前搂着小小的啵奇塔那样把那件衣服搂进怀里，揉成皱皱的一团。可是在弥漫着烟草、腥秽和石灰碎末的黑暗里，电次逐渐发现他越是熟悉这种气味，就越是记得他拥抱了秋、杀死了秋。

他并不了解其中原因，只是凭直觉明白如果总闻到它却看不见早川秋，它与秋的消失会被捆绑起来，而自己迟早要丢掉将味道与秋的在场连结的本能。这种本能颇为离奇，可以从碎玻璃中听见暴力，从影像中看清疼痛，但也可以从静谧里触知亲吻，从旧衣里嗅出旧人。

电次很想扔掉前两样，却不情愿失去后两样，所以他慢吞吞地从衣柜里挪出来，把秋爱穿的衣服和带回来的那一件全都洗净展平，挂去阳台。秋惯穿深色，弄得晾衣绳上除白衬衫以外全是驳杂的黑黑黑灰灰灰，它们拥成一小片布料做的乌云，在半空浮动飘忽。

电次从风中捉住那件西装的袖管，它半干半湿，在他手里轻颤，像淋了雨濒死的鸟。他凑近了些，发现果然已经无法闻到任何东西。

鸟的翅膀在气流吹拂下微微翻了起来，使他的嘴唇碰到了它。然后风小下去，它便安安静静停在他的手心，不再动了。

* Silence is so accurate. (Logan, 2009)


End file.
